


Dream Warriors

by Justausernameonline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Fareeha are Dream Warriors, Brief mentions of graphic violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inaccurate estimation of comfort and stiffness of an exam table, Or exam bed idk, Pharmercy, They're not punching things they're hugging each other, accidental rhyming gg, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams were so unpredictable, for dwelling on a word could create a nightmare.  Angela never meant to sleep beyond a nap laid on the exam table to take the bare minimum.  Drowsy only, the corridors lively of the latest Eurovision and anti-Omnic statements Torbjörn spouted to Reinhardt’s dismay fell faint on her ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Warriors

Dreams were so unpredictable, for dwelling on a word could create a nightmare. Angela never meant to sleep beyond a nap laid on the exam table to take the bare minimum. Drowsy only, the corridors lively of the latest Eurovision and anti-Omnic statements Torbjörn spouted to Reinhardt’s dismay fell faint on her ears.

She had expected nothing but a half hour forward and her freshening up before moving on. It was nothing.

Yet she fell into a warped evening of death in a kaleidoscope. Her mind had stuck on the Bastion units. SST Laboratories Siege Automatons, fixtures of the Omnic Crisis. Somehow winter fell in favor to them, treading through towns and cities, raising a miasma of deliberate gunfire into every human sighted with spent rounds into every combustible thing.

Snow killed the fires and extinguished the weakening bodies, turning to red sleet, but Angela stayed warm and refused to look at its source. She played dead until dawn, when the United Nations sent forces for a Herculean retaliation to the Omnics. She couldn’t leave, though. Dreams like these took real time.

Warped voices whispered her name as the ground shook, and she found the bare ceiling of the medbay, short of breath and hot tears blurring her vision.

“Angela.” Came a small voice, and she was shaken again. Angela sniffed and brought a sleeve to her face.

“Fareeha. Hi.” She warbled. Tears still fell freely as she slid off the table, glancing for another teammate she hadn’t seen yet. “Who else…”

“I was dropping by.” Fareeha said softly, touching her shaking hands. Her dark brown eyes flitted this way and that before staring back at her. “Nightmare?” She asked, although grim recognition had replaced her worry, a look no less heavy.

Angela nodded, and wearily began to the bathroom. When Fareeha embraced her she stopped, swaying, and let Fareeha help her up the exam table. Kicking off their shoes, they laid there for awhile, Fareeha dimming the lights until Angela’s breathing steadied and Fareeha’s grip went slack with time. 

Angela slowly shifted on the narrow space to face Fareeha, parting hair from her face carefully as not to disturb her. All at once she wanted them back in bed where Fareeha wasn’t in danger of tumbling off, or to wait, with calmness to return the favor. She watched despite herself, memorizing, listening, matching her breath to Fareeha’s. 

She wouldn’t leave, though. Dreams like these took real time.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dreams are pretty new, and working on word count too""" *hurls this fic to the pharmercy pile*  
> Either this is going to be one addition to Rocket Angel Week (see rocketangelweek.tumblr.com for the prompts) or I'll be able to type one for each day. I am open to comments and writing advice ;l


End file.
